One Piece: The Spark Saga
by AgentAwe5ome
Summary: You've heard the stories of many rookie pirates, Eustass "Captain" Kid, Trafalgar Law and the most famous of all the rookies Monkey D. Luffy, but what if I told you there was another rookie who's story was yet to be told? Join Blake D. Valtar on his journey to find a crew and sail to the end of the Grand Line where he shall fulfil his dream of becoming King of the Pirates!
1. Bazar Bar Brawl! The Journey begins!

**Chapter 1: Bazar Bar Brawl! The journey begins!**

Wealth. Fame. Power. Gold Roger the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer and his dying words drove countless men to the seas.  
>"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place...now you just have to find it!"<br>These words lured men to the Grand Line. In pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dreamed to imagine. This is the time known as "The Great Pirate Era!"  
>The last words of Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King sparked a brand new generation of pirates, all in search of his great treasure the One Piece. Their stories are being written as we speak, I'm sure you've heard of them... Eustass "Captain" Kid, Trafalgar Law and the most famous rookie of them all Monkey .<br>They all have amazing powers and comrades and all have the same goal, to become the next Pirate King. But what if I told you there was one rookie who's story has yet to be written , a rookie who had the same goal as the others, another extraordinary individual, who set sail for the end of the Grand Line. Well let's see about that story shall we? It all starts on an island in the South Blue...

The sun shone down onto the island of Bazar, a quaint peaceful Island in the North of South Blue, seagulls scavenged the sea surface for leftover fish from high tide. The locals walked from place to place following their daily routine. Everything was normal...for now.

The local bar was filled to the brim as usual with townsfolk exchanging the latest on pirate activity. "Did you hear?" Yelled a man "Red Hair added 3 more islands to his territory yesterday!" "That Red Hair is a strange one!" Yelled another "You never can predict what his intentions are! You'd think at least 1 of the Emperors would've gone to Raftel by now!" "This IS the Grand Line we're talking about, I doubt the 4 Emperors know ALL its secrets." said a Fisherman "You don't know the secrets of an empty sake barrel! Don't even mention the Grand Line!" Yelled the Bartender. The whole bar erupted with laughter as the discussions continued about bounties, the Grand Line and the Marines.

Then all of sudden the doors burst open and a woman dressed in a bright pink jacket with matching a matching pink hat and skirt wielding 2 Iron fans folded in her hands strutted into the bar followed by a group of men and women all carrying swords, clubs and pistols.  
>The woman sat at the bar counter and unfolded her fan and began to fan herself. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender, the whole bar and gone silent at this point. "Just a shot of sake will do. I'm not too much of a heavy drinker. Oh and a few barrels for my little 'ol crew here."<br>The woman's crew now surrounded the door and covered the windows. "That'll be 10 beri, please." said the bartender handing her the shot glass. "Now, now sugah..." said the woman "I don't recall saying I was gonna' pay for this." "Miss, if you don't intend to pay, I'll have to call the town guards." "Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary." Replied the woman holding her Iron fan to the bartender's throat. "Now, just give us the barrels of sake and we'll be on our way, if not...well then we're gonna' have a bit of a bloodbath on our hands. Ain't we boys and girls?!"

The woman's crew roared in reply "See sugah' I got a bounty of 8'000'000 beri, I'm Melody the steel wind and I don't follow no rules!" The pirates roared in delight and broke the tables and chairs against the walls of the bar. "Now, now I-I don't want no t-trouble, I'll get y-your sake just gimme' a minute!" Stuttered the bartender "there's a good boy, now be quick about it, I'm in a bit of a rush" said Melody as she sat down on one of the few remaining chairs. "What's a pirate doin' here?" whispered one of the bar customers "probably hiding from the Marines" replied a fisherman. "They wouldn't check an island like this for a wanted criminal".

On the other side of the room Melody sat fanning herself "phew, being an empress of the South Blue can sure be tiresome, I can't bear to think what being the Pirate queen will be like..." just then a laugh was heard across the room it grew louder and louder until the culprit was on the floor clutching his stomach. "What's so funny brat?" Asked Melody sitting up straighter, the culprit of the laughter wiped a tear from his eye he looked about 19, an average build, long jagged brown hair and electric blue eyes. He was dressed in a brown, open leather jacket over a white shirt with several of the buttons undone. He wore a black belt which held up his dark blue slacks and he wore 2 black boots that covered half of his shins.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just funny to find someone who's says they're going to be the "Pirate Queen" robbing a town bar for some sake. Shouldn't you have money to burn if you're as powerful as you say?" Melody seemed taken aback at this snarky remark "How dare you speak to an empress that way! You lil' brat! Boys and girls teach that naughty boy a lesson!" Melody's crew roared and charged forward, the boy cracked his knuckles. "Good, I was getting bored anyway"

The first of the crew swung his sword towards the boy "Die brat!" he yelled. The boy sidestepped the attack and caught the man by his arm "Didn't your mother tell you not to run with pointy things?" The boy said as he twisted the man's arm and grabbed his sword form his hand "I'll just take this nasty thing away for awhile" the boy said.

He charged forward swinging the sword as if he had trained for years with it, crew members fell one after the other at the hands of the boy's sword skills. "No way!" yelled a woman as she clashed swords with the boy "how is he THIS good?!" The boy merely smirked at this remark and slashed the pirate down, moving ever closer to Melody."Woooo! This is fun!" Yelled the boy as he hacked down 2 more crew members, he grabbed a pistol from one of them and fired at the remaining crewmates hitting all of his targets. "He can shoot to?!" shouted one of the bar customers "this kid is unbelievable!"

The boy slashed down the last of the crew and made his way over to Melody, his sword and jacket stained with blood. Melody shook in shock and with rage as the boy walked closer "He beat my entire crew" she thought "just how powerful is this guy?!" The boy stopped right in front of Melody, his fringe covered his eyes but his mouth was still stuck in a smirk. "Are you gonna' fight?, Or are you the coward I knew you were from the minute you walked into this bar?" Melody's eyes widened "y-you have the nerve to call me? The empress of the South Blue, a coward?!" "Yeah I do" replied the boy dropping the sword and the pistol and shifted to a stance of some sort "what happens next, depends on how you react to it."

"That supposed to scare me, boy?" said Melody unfolding her fans "You'll die a slow and painful death for what you've done to me and my crew!" "Fine then, if that's how it is..." Melody lunged forward swinging her iron fans down in an X motion. The boy dodged the attack "Your enraged attack made you drop your guard" he said, he punched Melody right underneath her chin sending her sprawling backwards and making her drop her fans. Melody stumbled to her feet "Y-you brat, I'll kill you for tha-" before she could finish the boy ran forward and punched Melody straight in the gut, the force was immense and could be felt by everyone the room. Melody went flying across the room and smashed through the wall leaving a cloud of splinters and dust in her wake.

The boy wiped the dust of his fist, turned, stretched and said "Woooo! That was the most fun I've had in a long time! Did you see her? She was like *pwooh!* straight through the wall, hey old man did she hurt you?" The whole bar remained silent still in awe of what had just happened. Finally the bartender spoke up "Y-you, you, you just... YOU TOOK OUT AN ENTIRE PIRATE CREW BY YOURSELF?!" "Yeah, it was no big deal, why? Was that a bad thing?" "NO!" yelled the entire bar together.

"Who are you anyway kid?" asked the bartender sliding him a mug of dulled down sake "You don't seem like a much of a rouge or bandit, you don't carry a weapon, you don't drink alcohol and you stopped an entire group of pirates from robbing me blind". The bar and gone back to its relaxed state, the pirates had been tied up outside and the town guards were on they're to take them away. The customers had gone back to drinking had discussing what they had just witnessed. The boy took a sip of his sake "Me? I'm Blake D. Valter and I guess this is sort of the default response for us rookies but I'm the man who's gonna' become the Pirate King!"

The bartender dropped his glass " you can't be serious kid?! That's impossible even for someone like you!" Blake merely smiled and said "This is an era in which the impossible can become possible. I've come to know this as I've travelled to my destination. That hag was just another wave in my way" "What about a ship and a crew you've gotta have strong allies and a sturdy ship to sail the Grand Line!" "I'll pick up those along the way. I've got no worries about either of those things. The sea is a big place and there's plenty of people and ships on it. I'll know when it's time for me to pick a crewmate and I'll know when I have the right ship. It's only a matter of time now."

"Well, then kid I wish you the best of luck! You better get going too, the guards aren't going to like the sight of blood everywhere once they get here. I've got a boat in the harbour use that to sail to your next destination." Blake got up "Thanks! I appreciate it old man!" He ran out the door and towards the harbour. "Now, onto the next island, where my first comrade awaits me!"


	2. Set sail now! Blake's Fruit revealed!

**Set sail now! Blake's Devil Fruit revealed!**

As Blake ran towards the harbour he began to think "where is this island anyway, the people I've asked said it's close to this one but just how close is close?" Blake stopped running to think about this "that's just great, now I'm confused." The clicking of loaded rifles snapped him out of his daze and ten guards surrounded him."Don't move! Your under arrest for causing a public disturbance and for stealing countless market items!" Blake blinked in confusion then remembered, he had felt hungry so he had taken a few things from the local stalls without paying.

"Oh yeah, you see I'm a pirate paying for stuff isn't really in the job description not to sound like an asshole or anything but once I become the Pirate King I'll pay back anything I didn't pay for and about that fight I saved an entire bar and took out a pirate with a bounty of 8 million beri. You should be thanking me!" The guards took no notice of Blake's reasons "Stop talking crap, Pirate King? Don't make me laugh! Now come quietly or we will use force!" said the captain of the guards. Blake sighed "fine, take me away..." The Guards kept a tight formation around Blake as they marched towards the town prison.

It had become dark at this point and the lamps lining the streets had sparked to life. Blake had been waiting for this "So this town seems to have its own supply of electricity, do you have a power source or generator?" One of the more gullible guards replied "The Marines supplied the town with a generator last year it's been powering the town ever since." "Don't answer his questions, he's a pirate! Stay quiet and in formation!" Yelled the they got closer to the prison the guards began to notice something. "Hey, what happened to all the light? It's completely dark out here!" Said one of the guards "must be a power outage just keep moving and keep your eyes on the pirate!" replied the Captain.

"Uh Captain, the pirate...he's...he's.. ..he's gone!" shouted one of the guards "What?! Find him now! We can't let him escape!" Yelled the Captain. "Not a problem guys! I found me!" Yelled Blake, the guards looked all around for the source of the yell. "He's up there on the roof!" The guards all looked up at Blake but their mouths feel open in shock. Blake's eyes glowed a bright blue colour and his fist crackled with a sort of blue energy.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, I ate the Energy Energy Fruit! I'm an energy man!" The guards began to panic and they turned to their Captain for orders."He has a devil fruit? We don't have any sea stone handcuffs Captain! What do we do?" The Captain's face poured with sweat as he tried to take hold of the situation "Just make sure he doesn't leave the area! Fire at will!" The Guards open fired but Blake was fast and vanished leaving a spark of blue energy in his wake.

Blake was beside himself with pride, he could hardly believe his plan had worked. He moved swiftly, the energy boost he had received from absorbing the energy from the street lamps allowed him to move faster than a bullet. He dodged past the bullets as if they were nothing but snails in his way and proceeded to knock the guards' rifles out of their hands. When he finally stopped running all the rifles were on the ground and the guards stood there, mouths open gaping at what they had just observed.  
>Blake laughed and said "How do you like that? That's only a fraction of my power, still don't think I have what it takes to become Pirate King?" He directed this question at the Captain and felt a smug grin forming on his face. The Captain shook with rage and clenched his fists "You won't get away with this! You think just because you have a devil fruit that makes you special? Well you're dead wrong! You'll die once you leave this island once you see how cruel the sea actually is!"<p>

Blake stopped smiling and walked towards the Captain, the Captain regretted at once what he had said as Blake came closer. Blake then picked up the Captain by the scruff of his uniform and whispered into his ear."Believe me old man, I already know how cruel the sea can be." He then tossed the Captain aside and disappeared once again in a crackle of blue energy leaving the guards shocked and their Captain lost for words.

Blake dashed towards the harbour once again "I need to get off this Island but I'm gonna have to wait until morning to do that. I guess I can just hide myself until then, it's a good thing the nights in South Blue aren't too cold." Blake crackled to a halt when he had reached the harbour and began to search for a suitable place to spend the night. He eventually found an alleyway in which he removed his jacket and used it as a blanket as he drifted off to sleep he thought look out Grand Line! I'm coming for you!

Blake was awoken in the middle of the night by a tapping on his shoulder, his instincts kicked in and his hand sparked with blue energy but it lit up the face of a young girl "excuse me mister, I want to ask you something." the girl said "Me? Why? Do I know you?" asked Blake astounded that a girl this young had managed to find him."I saw you beat up those pirates and the guards and I had a question so I followed you here."

"Well I guess a question isn't that bad, go ahead...um what's your name?" "Brenda" said the girl "and I wanted to know, why didn't you beat up those guards without your power like you did with the pirates?" Blake was both shocked and interested at how this girl could be both so brave and so inquisitive.

"Well Brenda, the answer I can give is this. I knew a man when I was a kid and he told me many things but the thing I remember most of all was when said these words "Just because people outnumber you or are more disciplined fighters doesn't mean you should change the way you fight. You fight for your beliefs and you have a style to match that, don't let any scenario ever change that." He inspired me to become what I am today and those words made me fight the way I did today and they'll continue to do so in the future. The answer I give you is, it's my style and my way of fighting for my beliefs and nothing can change that." Brenda stared at Blake and then smiled "Your style is weird" she said "Shut up! What would you know you're just a kid!" Yelled Blake as Brenda giggled.

"Thanks for answering my question mister." "It's Blake, mister sounds like you're talking to an old man." "Are you leaving in the morning?"" asked Brenda "that's right, although I'm not too sure how to get to the next island..." replied Blake scratching his head. "Just follow the ferry that leaves the harbour tomorrow, it's going to the island closest to here." Said Brenda "really?! Thanks Brenda appreciate the info!" "No problem, thanks again for answering my question. I'm going back to bed now, Mama will ground me if she finds me out past my bed time. I'll wave goodbye to you tomorrow!" "See you then Brenda." Said Blake as he waved goodbye. What a weird girl but nice all the same, I'll be sure to come back to see her once I'm Pirate King. Blake thought to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

Blake woke up and was met with the sun shining into his eyes. He covered them with his arm to adjust to the sunlight and then got up and stretched. "Today's the day." He said to himself "time to set sail! On a boat of my own that is!" He ran towards the harbour once again and just as he had suspected guards were everywhere. He clambered onto the roof of a house with the help of some boxes and surveyed the harbour. "The smart thing to do here would be to use my powers and run past them all to my boat."

Blake's boat was docked at the far end of the harbour, not a far distance for Blake's Static Sprint but he had to let Brenda know he was leaving, that would just be rude. Then it occurred to Blake that he was weird pirate but he brushed that a side.

Then an idea appeared in Blake's mind. He crouched down like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. He focused and felt the energy moving through him, he directed it down to his legs and feet and then in a single thought he jumped, released the energy and yelled "Energy Boost!" Blake shot into the air like a stone out of a slingshot and immediately all the guards looked to the source of the yell.

Blake's plan had worked and as he flew across the harbour he drew in air and the yelled at the top of his lungs."Bye Brenda! I'll be back some day!" Just as he finished his sentence a window of a house close to the harbour flew open and Brenda was there waving goodbye with both her hands. Now Blake's business at the town of Bazar was finished, before he reached the ground he preformed another Energy Boost in the air and shot towards his boat with the guards firing shots a little too late. He landed with a crash into his vessel and before the guards could catch up he preformed one last Energy Boost with his hands this time and shot his boat away from the harbour and towards his next adventure.


	3. Join my crew! The unknown artist appears

**Join my crew! The man with the unknown art!**

Blake had managed to find the ferry and had followed its course for a day now, his stomach was aching and his throat was dry but the next island was finally in view. "Finally! The boat was starting to look appetising" Blake said he edged closer and closer to the shore."So that's the island where the man I've heard so much about is. The man renowned for fighting with an un-predictable yet disciplined style. The man who I want to conquer the sea with!"

Blake's boat pulled into the harbour and the immediate change of scenery shocked him a little. The port town of Bazar looked nothing like the town he saw before him. The town had very ancient look with everyone wearing long kimonos and the smell of sakura filled the air. The houses all had paper thin walls and sliding doors and the entire town made Blake feel at peace. Blake knew better though he had heard this island trained some of the best martial artists on the 5 seas, one in particular had caught Blake's attention, he had to find the town's legendary dojo.

"Excuse me, sir?" He said to the man passing him "I'm a visitor on this island, could you show me the path to this island's dojo?" The man smiled "that's what most come to see on Kaidono, our dojo is our greatest achievement, it's down this street and to the left, you will see a stone staircase leading upwards into the sakura forest. Follow that and it will lead you right to the dojo's doorstep." "Thank you!" Said Blake turning to the street the man had pointed to.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, you wouldn't know if Ken Lungsoo still trains there would you?" The man's expression darkened "No, he was banished from the dojo weeks ago and if you came to this island to see him, you're better off to leave now!" The man then stormed off leaving Blake stumped. Banished? Blake thought such a well known martial artist banned from his own dojo? Something isn't adding up, I'll just have to find out what myself. Blake then turned and walked down the street the man had directed him towards.

Blake soon reached the top of the stairs and arrived at the dojo's stone gate. The plaque over the gate read "Kaidono's dojo for the aspiring elite, all those with potential welcome" "Pretty kind motto for a disciplined fighting dojo" Blake said to himself. He knocked on the wooden slider on the gate and was greeted by 2 sharp green eyes staring out at him. "Who is it?" The eyes asked "I'm Blake D. Valtar and I'm looking for someone from your dojo" replied Blake. "We are in the middle of mid-morning sparring sessions so we can't let you in now but give me the name and I shall send them out after the sparring is finished."

Blake had hoped to avoid this conversation "I'm looking for Ken Lungsoo, I heard he was banished from here a few weeks ago?" The man's eyes widened "Are you with the marines? Finally we've been waiting for someone to come and serve justice towards that rogue!" Blake was certainly not a marine but he decided to take advantage of the situation."Uh yes! I am here with orders from the Marine HQ in the New World to arrest Lungsoo. Could you elaborate the crime for me please?" "Of course, I can't interrupt the sparring but meet me by the back entrance and I'll tell you everything." Replied the man and closed the slide. Blake smiled and moved towards the back gate.

The man began the story once they had met at the back of the dojo, "It happened one night before the sakura bloomed fully, the dojo was awoken by the sound of a fight in the room where we keep our scrolls for master level techniques. Many of us poured into the room as fast as we could but we couldn't believe what we saw. Lungsoo was surrounded by the broken bodies of many of our best students including is closest friend Ishu. He had one of the scrolls in hand and before we could stop him , he kicked down the wall and fled into the forest." The man sighed and then continued."Naturally we sent students to try and find him but he is highly skilled at not only fighting but adapting to new surroundings. So we sent word to the marines about 2 weeks ago and now here you are." Blake replayed the scenario in his head and then nodded "okay, I'll have him back in a day or 2, just point me and the right direction." The man thanked Blake and pointed him in a westerly direction "I shall inform the elders of your assistance once the sparring is complete, I wish you good luck Captain Valtar!" "Appreciated!" replied Blake as he walked into the forest in search of his first crewmate.

The smell of the sakura made Blake feel serene, they got nothing like this back home he thought as he trekked uphill towards the coast. He was about to start heading in another direction when he came across a clearing that was nothing but stumps of sakura tress. They clearly had not been cut by and axe has there splinters littering the clearing along with remnants of trunks on the stumps and the ground, these trees and been knocked down by brute force and then smashed to pieces. "I heard you've been looking for me "marine" said a voice from behind Blake. A boy looking about Blake's age dropped form one of the still standing sakura and landed a few feet from Blake.

He was wearing a worn version of the dojo's white combat suit alongside a black band wrapped around his head. He had a light brown/grey hair colour and scratches covered his face, the boy's hazel eyes started at Blake in what looked to be curiosity. "I'm Ken Lungsoo and I'll say what I know first." Blake smiled finding him had been easier than he had anticipated. "First, you're not a marine, if you were you wouldn't be sent this far by HQ just to catch me and you'd have a crew which doesn't seem to be the case. My guess is your a bounty hunter looking for what sounds like an easy beli run." "Not quite, I'm not a marine and I'm not a bounty hunter. I'm the man whose going to become Pirate King and I've got a question for you Ken Lungsoo." Ken's mouth flashed a grin "what might that be?" "Will you join my crew and come on an adventure with me?"

Ken looked slightly taken aback but then his grin returned, "Well that's a question I wasn't expecting but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Blake cocked his head to one side "why?" Ken chuckled to himself. "Several reasons, 1. What use would I be to a pirate? I wish only to surpass all other martial artists, my responsibilities as a pirate would only get in the way of my training. 2. I still have unfinished business at my former dojo and 3. I refuse to work under someone weaker than me."

That got under Blake's skin. "You think I'm weak?" He said his anger building "not weak, just weak-ER than me. There's a differe-" before he could finish his sentence, Ken's instinct kicked in and he blocked Blake's energy charged fist with his palm. "So what you're saying is, if I defeat you and PROVE I'm stronger, you'll join my crew?" "Ok pirate, you've grabbed my attention but let's see if you can back up that claim!" Ken lashed his foot out knocking away Blake's fist and then putting all his force behind him, sent Blake flying across the clearing with one punch. Blake crashed into a sakura stump and sent a cloud of splinters flying everywhere. He got up and a smiled broke out across his face. "This is gonna be fun!" He said as he and Ken charged at each other once again.

Ken changed his movements whilst charging and shifted to a stance. Blake charged his fist with crackling energy once again and was about to meet Ken's charge but just has he lashed out with his fist, Ken hunched over. "Unknown Art...Charging Rhino Palm!" Yelled Ken has he placed all his strength behind has open palm again, sending Blake skidding backwards clutching his stomach. Ken laughed and said "I was mistaken, when I saw your devil fruit power I assumed you were a Logia but now that I know you're not, this makes things much easier." Blake growled and replied "If you think I'll fall after just one attack, then that's more than one mistake you've made!" 

Blake sent energy down through his body and to his legs, "Static Sprint!" He yelled and with a crackle of blue energy, disappeared before Ken's eyes. Ken didn't panic but shifted to a defensive stance "just because I can't see you, doesn't mean you've got the upper hand." He said. Ken slammed his heel into the ground and kicked up dust, he then began to spin using the dust to form a cloud of dust concealing his location from Blake.  
>Blake circled the cloud at high speed, he was very impressed, this guy had managed to figure out a way to counter his strategies only after calculating them for a minute. Blake knew if he kept moving at this speed he'd deplete his energy supply and his abilities would be nullified, he stopped running and observed the cloud "where are you?" he siad to himself "up here pirate!" Blake looked up but it was too late to react "Unknown art…..Hornet Kick Swarm!" Yelled Ken as he kicked downwards at Blake jabbing him with the tips of his feet. Blake had only seconds to guard himself from the assault of kicks, he raised his arms to minimize the damage and then whilst Ken rained kicks down him, he charged his feet with energy once again and yelled "Energy Boost!" sending himself flying away from Ken and his attack.<p>

"This is getting boring Pirate! I thought you'd have more to offer than this!" Yelled Ken. Blake was done playing games, "Static Sprint!" He yelled once again and before Ken could react Blake was in front of him raising his fist. "Atomic…..Jackhammer! Exclaimed Blake moving his arm bakc and forth as fast as his powers would let him, his fist connected with Ken's torso over and over not giving the man a second to respond. Ken felt himself being punched through the very earth and knew he had been foolish to underestimate this pirate. Once Blake had finished his attack, Ken lay in a small crater and was barely able to stand up. "Look's like it's do or die time!" He said as he launched his final assault at Blake.

He ran forward, jumped into a front flip then d]putting all his force behind his two heels he screamed "Unknown art…. Ursa Claw Guillotine!" He drove both his heels into Blake's chest knocking him to the ground once more. Ken felt a jolt of confidence but the spark died when he saw Blake rise from the dust with a smile on his face. Ken collapsed to the ground and said "okay pirate, I concede. It seems I have much to learn if I want to become the greatest martial artist ever known." Blake stood over him and laughed "well you won't learn anything from knocking down trees and stealing scrolls. Join me, travelling is the best way to learn after all and as a pirate you'll be doing nothing but fighting. Whaddya say?" Ken didn't even need to consider. "Yes, I'll join your crew, you've proven your strength and you are correct the sea is the best place for me to train, but know this, if you ever do not perform your duty as captain correctly and fail my expectations. My place on your crew shall be vacant again. Do you understand?" "I don't pan on failing, so that's the least of my worries. Welcome aboard Ken!" Blake extended his hand and Ken shook it firmly and grinned. His expression then changed to one of anger. "Now, about that scroll…." 


End file.
